1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction device for positioning a patient for an x-ray and, more particularly, to a cervical traction device for obtaining a lateral radiograph of the cervico-thoracic spine, including C-7 and T-1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently in hospital emergency rooms, as well as in other non-emergency clinical settings, various injuries necessitate radiographs to be taken of the cervical spine. However, accurate lateral radiographs of the cervical or neck region of the vertebral column are difficult to obtain because of interference from the shoulders. As such, some injuries to the vertebrae go undetected.
To obtain lateral radiographs of the cervical spine, it is common practice for the radiographer to have an assistant depress the shoulders of the patient caudally. Typically, this is done by having the assistant stand at the foot of the bed, grasp the patient""s wrists, and pull the patient""s wrists toward the foot of the bed. When the patient""s shoulders are depressed below the level of the C7-T1 junction, the radiographer takes the X-ray of. the cervical spine. Often the patient is pulled towards a sitting position during this procedure. For patients who are severely injured or unconscious, this process can be painful and even dangerous. In addition, the assistant risks exposure to radiation.
Alternative methods for obtaining radiographs of this region of the body also suffer significant drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,524, issued May 17, 1983 to D. Boger, discloses a traction aid for lowering the shoulders during lateral cervical spine radiographic procedures. The device employs a pair of wrist cuffs joined by an adjustable loop which extends around the underside of the feet of a patient. The adjustable loop is formed by a flexible, inextensible strap having opposing ends joined by hook and loop fastening material below the patient""s feet. The patient flexes his knees when the loop is formed so that the loop is shorter than the distance between the patient""s wrists and feet when the patient""s legs are extended. Straightening the knees and extending the feet tensions the patient""s arms and depresses the patient""s shoulders, allowing improved exposure of the sixth and seventh vertebrae to lateral X-ray procedures. An alternative embodiment, shown in FIGS. 7, 10 and 11, includes a shoulder harness attached to the device at the wrist straps by hook and loop fastening material. One drawback with this invention is that patients who do not have the ability to straighten their knees and extend their feet, e.g., patient""s who have suffered trauma and are unconscious, will not be able to utilize this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,605, issued Dec. 6, 1994 to A. Weed, discloses a cervical visualization harness for use in applying traction to sedated and/or anesthetized patients. The cervical visualization harness includes a body portion and a pair of straps which extend from the body portion up over the shoulders of the patient and down the patient""s body to appropriate points either between the patient""s feet or to either side of the foot of the operating room table to achieve a desired position of the patient""s shoulders. The ends of the straps are secured to portions of the operating room table by hook and loop fastening material. This device constrains the patient""s shoulders for a period before and after the X-ray is actually taken, thereby causing prolonged discomfort for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,781, issued Mar. 2, 1999 to D. Klaus, discloses a system for applying force caudally to the shoulders of a patient laying flat on a hospital table for purposes of taking x-rays of the neck area of the patient. This system includes a shoulder harness having a band near the shoulders with straps attached to the band. Each strap extends longitudinally across the body of the patient and engages opposite edges of the examining table. The straps are directed downward by means of pulleys and have weights hanging at their ends.
Other devices for obtaining radiographs of the cervical spine include U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,581, issued Dec. 21, 1971 to J. Smith (device for facilitating unobstructed X-ray examination of cervical spine having support with vertically disposed foot rest); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,483, issued Jun. 23, 1997 to P. Frederick (shoulder retraction apparatus for use on a patient).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a cervical traction device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention relates to a traction device for applying a caudal force to the shoulders of a patient who is in the supine position on an examination table. The device causes the patient""s shoulders to be drawn downward to allow accurate lateral radiographs of the complete cervical spine. The device comprises two shoulder pads, a tension strap assembly, and a traction applicator. The tension strap assembly extends between and connects the shoulder pads and the traction applicator. The shoulder pads are positioned over the patient""s shoulders.
When the device is properly positioned on a patient who is lying on an examination table, a portion of the tension straps extend longitudinally along either side of the patient while the remaining portion of the tension straps depend downwardly from the edge of the table and carry the traction applicator above the floor surface. A radiographer""s assistant applies downward pressure to the traction applicator, so that traction is provided to depress the patient""s shoulders caudally.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cervical traction device which facilitates positioning a patient for a lateral x-ray view of the cervical spine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cervical device which can be employed without requiring any effort from a patient.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cervical traction device which can be employed quickly and easily.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cervical traction device which minimizes radiation exposure to both the patient and a radiographer""s assistant performing the procedure.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.